A Seedling in Hell
by Singing for love
Summary: The Devil's Carnival is place for people to go that God wants to forget. In order to become one of the greats you have rules to follow, unless you are a rebel in hell. What was Tamara looking for in life? What is she looking for in hell?
1. Chapter 1

The Devil's Carnival.

A land where you can never leave.

A land that only changes to the will on one person.

Tamara felt the world black out for the second time. She awoke inside a cage. She gripped her head in an attempt to stop the splitting ache. She looks down and sees a note with her name written in cursive. She grabbed the note and made her way to the end of the cage. She pulled at the gate on the side thrusting it up. She climbed out of the cage and looked down at her clothes.

"What am I wearing?" She said as she looked over the green dress that looked like it came out of a cartoon. She reaches up and touches her hair. She looked around for the person that changed her into these ridiculous clothes. She slipped the note under the waist tie of her dress.

She started walking around, looking for someone. Anyone. She was about to call out for someone when she was struck with déjà vu. She held back the words and decided to roam. She started walking along a path into a large tent. Carnival clowns were littered around the room all looking like puppets.

"Hello? " one of the girls did a twirl before swinging her arms up dramatically and falling to the ground. The clown had made a creepy crawl toward Tamara. Tamara let out a small yelp. She backs out of the tent. She turns into the arms of a man. He grips her arms tightly to restore her balance.

"Hey. Going somewhere? " His voice came out with a teasing note.

Any other time Tamara would have thought this man attractive, but his demeanor made a voice in her mind telling her that he is danger. She backed out of his arms. He looked like he was going to fight her, but then let her go.

"Hey you lost? " He nervously grabbed the back of his neck. "I am too. Maybe we should stick together until we find someone."

Tamara was about to decline, but then accured To her that she had no idea where she was. Maybe this guy could help her along the way.

"Okay." She said


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil's Carnival, does it ever really change?

Tamara walked slowly as the man seemed to jump around in front of her. He was looked around and stilled on some animal targets. He paused in his footing. He leaned on a nearby locker. He slowly turns toward Tamara.

"You are like a little tadpole." He had a short laugh after he spoke.

Tamara just stared at him. Something in the way he said it brought terror into her heart. She backed up. Tadpole. She can't be a tadpole. She isn't a frog in a story. She ran as fast as she could. She couldn't explain the fear, but it was the only thing she knew right now. She ran until she was back in the tent with the clowns. Only this time a man sat on a stool in the middle of the a circus ring. His skin snake like and with a greenish hue.

Tamara felt safe despite his outward appearance. She walked up to the ring. The creature looked cautiously at her.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I am?" She asked quietly.

He reached a hand up to his ear. As if to signal that he couldn't hear.

"What is this place?" Tamara asked louder.

The snake like being stood up and bowed.

"You are in the Devil's Carnival." The being said quickly returning to a standing position.

Tamara stood still as he said this. She took in the information. Devil's Carnival? Like Hell?

He came forward. He beckoned Tamara to come into the ring with him. She stepped into the ring.

"What do you fear?"

"What?" She asked.

Tamara turns to come face to face with a mirror. No not a mirror. The man had changed into an image of herself. The being just stood watching her. Tamara let a cry of surprise escape her lips. A single note rung through the room. It rung. A sound almost deafening.

The snake like being changed back. He watched her in surprise. He offered a hand. She waited a moment before taking his hand.

"Welcome to the Devil's Carnival, I am 'The Twin'."


	3. Chapter 3

A Devil's instruction.

Tamara had been led onto a stage. It was simple. The Twin was standing to the side of the stage watching her.

"I don't know what to do." Tamara asked The Twin.

A gravelly voice answered her question for him.

"Just sing, I will guide you."

Tamara turned toward the voice. She saw a shadow of a figure. It seemed to be the only one in the crowd.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Tamara watched the shadow tentively for a moment. She opened her mouth and let out a note. Her voice twisted and seemed to sing a song she had never known.

The ship, it swayed, heave ho, heave ho

On the dark and stormy blue

And I held tight to the Captain's might

A he pulled his trews

The shadow stood up and made his way toward Tamara. He kept to the shadows.

"You haven't slept," heave ho, he said

"In many suns and moons"

"Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore"

"And pray we get there soon."

He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown"

The shadow walked into the light just off the stage. He walked like a predator closing in on prey. Tamara felt something. Her eyes followed his moments. She took in the red skin, horns, and his height. He looked up at her and she swiftly looked away.

"There's the bed, lantern's down"

But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown

The Captain howled "Heave ho, heave ho"

And tied me up with sheets

The man joined Tamara on the stage. He came behind her. Not close enough for them to be touching but enough that she knew he was there. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, but not from fear. He gently ran his nails along the side of her neck. Tamara swayed back from the force of emotion the action brought out of her. He caught her and gently laid her down on a bed that wasn't there before.

"A storm is brewing in the South"

"It's time you go to sleep"

His voice feathered across her skin. He gripped her wrists and pressed her down into the red satin sheets.

His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho

The ocean gashes and moaned

Like Jonah we'll be swallowed whole

And spat back teeth and bones

When the finished the song Tamara fell in a dramatic heap on the sheets. The man stood over her and watched her slowly.

The Twin watched the man. A large man with a spy glass walked in.

"Sir, do you want me to return her to the cage?"

The man stared at the woman a moment longer before answering. "No, I have other plans for this one." The spy glass man bowed and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A willful frog or a ravenous carnie?**

Tamara awoke on a soft rug. She pushed herself upright. A man sat before her reading a large book. He looked up when he saw she was awake. His red skin and horned brought back a memory of singing on a stage.

"Have you come to give due?" His voice was sharp with a gravelly undertone.

"Due?" Tamara then recalled her first round in the carnival. "Am I dead?"

"Only in the physical sense." He let out a small laugh. It fell like a feather to her ear.

"Who are you?"

"I have been called many things. 'The Chaos in the Story' 'The Anarchy in your thoughts'" He moved his hands around dramaticly as if reciting a play. "But strangely enough, for you." He points a finger at me. The memory of his hand running along Tamara's neck distracts her for a moment. "You, have made out to be something completely different." His eyes seemed to bore into hers.

"What do you want from me?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Asking the right questions finally. If only you had asked that to Scorpion or to your boyfriend you wouldn't have had to go through the pain you did."

Tamara could feel herself go white at the mention of her ex. She tried to shake the feeling off and ended up standing. The man just watched her. What did he want for her? Every guy she falls for ends up being a manipulated jerk.

"So what DO you want from me?" She asked with her back to him.

"I want you to sing in my carnival, though soon it won't be a carnival. I need your help to make it more." He stood coming up to her. Tamara turned around. He was so close. He held out his hand.

"What do you say?" She hesitated before taking his hand. He pulled her into his arms. One of his hands snaked around her lower back, the other lifted her chin.

"How about we seal it with a kiss?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Opera House of the Damned.

"A Deal with the Devil" Tamara said quietly under her breath.

She has been helping to create the carnival into an Opera house. Long hallways you could easily get lost in. An ever changing stage. She entered the large seating area. And watched as the ticket master ran around giving out orders from his list. The devil has had his orders followed to the T.

Tamara ran her hand over a red velvet chair. She wondered why red was a recurring sight. Every time she saw the color it took her back to the first time she sang for the devil…. Or with the devil. She couldn't tell.

She was lost in her thoughts so she didn't hear The Ticket Master approach. He had traded his previous look for a dark blue suit. Purple accented vest showing. His spy glass had been switched for a regal looking eye piece.

"You are required in the office." He said

"Okay." I make my way to the office on the second story behind the stage area.

I knock on the door gently.

"Come in." His voice sent shivers down her spine.

She entered. And he signaled for her to take the only seat in front of his desk. It looks like The Ticket Master wasn't the only one to get a makeover. The Devil now adorned a black suit. The color contrasting beautifully with his red complexion. Tamara took the seat as The Devil leaned against his desk in front of her.

"I require, your assistance." He paused with his arms folded across his chest. "Merrywood is still lost, I need you to help her find grace."

"Me? What can I do?" Tamara asked.

He took two steps forward and put one hand on either armrest. Leaned his head toward her.

"I have a feeling you can make something work." His breath feathered across her face and she looked up into his eyes.

She had thought he was going to kiss her. He went back around his desk and sat down. Pulling out a book label 'The Greatest Plays and Poets'.

She bowed and left the room.

"Now where did Merrywood run off to."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Soul for the King.**

Merrywood was in the costume department. The Woe-Maidens were all pulling costumes off a rack and doing their makeup. She pulled some jewelry off a dress and shoved it in her pockets.

"Merrywood!" Tamara shouted.

Merrywood turned quickly to face Tamara. The Woe-Maidens all turned looking at Merrywood. Ready for an attack.

Tamara raised a hand to signal them to stop. Merrywood stepped forward.

"Empty your pockets." Tamara said quietly. "And strip down. You will be wearing this." Tamara held up a ratted old dress.

Merrywood stalled a moment before complying. She quickly changed into the other dress. She reached for her shoes.

"Merrywood, you will only be wearing the dress. And you are moving onto the next stage of the act."

Tamara turned, not even waiting to see if Merrywood had followed. Tamara stopped next to a small pool of black water.

Merrywood came to a stop next to Tamara. Tamara stared down into the waters.

"Jump."

"What?" Merrywood said with fear.

"Your sin is strong and you have been given a place where you can do the most for the rising. Now, jump." Merrywood took a deep breath before jumping into the waters. The faint sight of a train rolling in its depths.

The Devil sat in his chair reading of Othello. He had taken a great liking to the works of Edgar Allen Poe and has since moved onto Shakespeare. A soft knock at the door broke into his concentration.

"Come in." He said with irritation.

Tamara entered the room. He immediately sat back in his chair.

"Merrywood, has entered the pool." He smiled.

"Well done my little lamb. You are turning into quite the enforcer." He stood and walked over to Tamara. He ran a

Merrywood was in the costume department. The Woe-Maidens were all pulling costumes off a rack and doing their makeup. She pulled some jewelry off a dress and shoved it in her pockets.

"Merrywood!" Tamara shouted.

Merrywood turned quickly to face Tamara. The Woe-Maidens all turned looking at Merrywood. Ready for an attack.

Tamara raised a hand to signal them to stop. Merrywood stepped forward.

"Empty your pockets." Tamara said quietly. "And strip down. You will be wearing this." Tamara held up a ratted old dress.

Merrywood stalled a moment before complying. She quickly changed into the other dress. She reached for her shoes.

"Merrywood, you will only be wearing the dress. And you are moving onto the next stage of the act."

Tamara turned, not even waiting to see if Merrywood had followed. Tamara stopped next to a small pool of black water.

Merrywood came to a stop next to Tamara. Tamara stared down into the waters.

"Jump."

"What?" Merrywood said with fear.

"Your sin is strong and you have been given a place where you can do the most for the rising. Now, jump." Merrywood took a deep breath before jumping into the waters. The faint sight of a train rolling in its depths.

The Devil sat in his chair reading of Othello. He had taken a great liking to the works of Edgar Allen Poe and has since moved onto Shakespeare. A soft knock at the door broke into his concentration.

"Come in." He said with irritation.

Tamara entered the room. He immediately sat back in his chair.

"Merrywood, has entered the pool." He smiled.

"Well done my little lamb. You are turning into quite the enforcer." He stood and walked over to Tamara. He ran a nail down the side of her cheek. "I can't help but think it is about time for a new name for you."

She looked up at him lovingly. "What were you thinking my king?"

He continued the descent of his nail down to the end of her neck. "I will have to think on it for a little while." He removed his hand and returned to his chair. "Send for Ticket Master." He said. Returning his attention back to the vicious Iago.


End file.
